The REAL Epilogue
by xLinkk
Summary: FE:10. Like Radiant Dawn? Wonder what REALLY happend after defeating Ashera? Well then this story is for YOU! Many differnt one-shots with ALL of your favourite characters!
1. Rhys

A\N:Hola people! Okay so this is my first Fire Emblem project. This Fanfic is, I guess you could say, is a bunch of differnt one-shots of what happend after fighting Ashera. And the best part is, I'm going to use every single character in Radiant Dawn! They will all have there very own chapter! Yay!.. Okay not that exciting but blaaah. So the first person for this is Rhys.. Enjoy!

* * *

Question:How do you pronounce Rhys' name? Tell me in a review? I pronounce it like 'Rise'.

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

"So.. I guess its all over huh?" Rhys asked Mia. Them and other people, Where all standing infront of the tower of guidance.

"I guess so! Now I can go back to find my rival! I HAVE never been defeated anyways,"Mia smiled.

"But.. I thought you told me that Ike was your rival? I mean he always beats you when you guys train...Plus you told me he was last week," Rhys stated.

"PFT! I always let him win... So what are you going to do now that all this war and stuff is over?"Mia quickly changed the subject.

"I'm thinking of maybe starting a school.. Becoming a teacher I mean, I'm not sure yet," Rhys said.

"BLAAH! Thats boring, Fighting is the best thing to do! Like I have said, I'M UNDEFEATED!"Mia yelled and Rhys just stared at her.

"But we were just talking about how Ike beats you, Alot,"Rhys said still staring at her.

"Thats what YOU think!" Mia's smile grew bigger and she happily skipped off.

"Mia... Odd odd Mia..." Rhys told his self and grabbed his bag.

_This is odd.. Why is my bag so light?_ Rhys thought to his self and looked into his bag.

_AHH! WHERE ARE ALL OF MY BOOKS?_ Rhys thought and panicked. His bag was completely empty._ Okay.. All of my books are light tombs.. And Micaiah and Laura are the only ones who use light tombs.. ONE OF THEM MUST OF STOLE THEM!_ Rhys started to think.

_Micaiah would never EVER steal anything! Unless Sothe got her into stealing things.._ Rhys then planned to go look for Micaiah.

"Hey Oscar! Do you know if Micaiah left yet?" Rhys said zooming to Oscar.

"Oh hi Rhys! Uhh I think shes over there with Sothe,"Ocsar said pointing behind his self.

_There she is_.. "Thanks!" Rhys said and walked over to Micaiah.

"Oh, Hi there! Your Rhys right?" Micaiah greeted.

"Cut the act Micaiah, I know you stole them," Rhys voice totally blank.

"What? What are you talking about? I wouldn't steal, Not ever! But Sothe on the other hand..." Micaiah drifted off.

"You didn't take my books?" Rhys asked.

"No, I promise on mine and Sothe's life, I didn't take your books," Micaiah said closing her eyes.

"Your putting my life on the line? Gee thanks..." Sothe stormed off.

"Okay.. Well thanks Micaiah. Oh and by any chance, do you know where Laura is?" Rhys asked her.

"Oh, She's with Boyd I think,"Micaiah smiled as she answered.

"Thanks! It wa nice meeting you!" Before Micaiah could say another word, Rhys was gone.

_So she doesn't have my books, I KNEW it was Laura! She always tries to take them anyways._ Rhys thought to his self. Then he aproached Laura and Boyd.

"Oh hey R-" Boyd tried to speak but Rhys knocked him to the ground.

"Holy! Your stonger then you look!" Laura said looking at the unconscious Boyd on the ground.

"I KNOW YOU STOLE THEM! DIEEE!" Rhys then tackled Laura to the ground.

"GO RHYS GO! GO RHYS GO!" Mia ran up to them and chanted.

"Okay! There in that bag over there! Please don't hurt me!" Laura begged for mercy.

"Thank you!" Rhys said and walked to the bag Laura was talking about, and he opened it.

"Wait.. These are wind tombs.. SHE TRICKED ME!" Rhys started to get really angry.

"Well.. If it helps, she ran that-a-way," Mia said pointing east.

"Oh, She going to get it now!" Rhys ran up to Mia, Grabbed her sword (vague katti) and ran east.

"Hmm.. I wonder what he's going to do with that, Or if I'm even getting my sword back.. Oh well!" Mia shrugged and happily skipped off to who knows where.

* * *

A\N: Okay! That was the first of many chapters. Who should I write about next? I was thinking Micaiah or Ike because I already thought of what there chapters are going to be about :P. Anywho, Tell me who in a review? :) Thanks for reading and please no flames! Ehh actually flame me if you have too. ( Does that even make sense?) Oh and by the way, sorry if the chapter seems short, I will try my best to make the bext chapters really long. Bye bye!


	2. Laura

A\N:Okie Dokie then people! I am here with another chapter. Anyways thank you to the people who reviewed, Your totally awesome! Anyways, Since nobody told me who I should write about next, I shall write about Laura. Why? Cause!

**EDIT:Sorry the next chapter is taking SO LONG! I'm having trouble with the writing. But I'm going to promise you it will be out before the end of Sept. **

**Here's the order of the next chapters if you would like to know (This is going by request count):**

**Jill, Nailah, Edward, Ilyana (I think thats what it was)**

* * *

Question:When you play Radiant Dawn OR Path Of Radiance, who is your best character? Tell me in a review? My best character at the momment is Zihark, Its only because the chapter I'm at now, he ran out of swords and he's fighting with a wind edge :D

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

The REAL Epilogue chapter 2:Laura

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Laura yelled at Rolf and Mist. Laura, Rolf and Mist were all in some forest because them, Boyd, Ike, Aran and Meg where all playing truth or dare, and when Mist's turn came along, Boyd dared her to go into the forest. Of course she refused to go into the forest so Rolf said he would come with her. She knew she would still get lost so she asked Laura to come as well. Laura of course thought it would be rude if she said no. So here they are now, lost in the forest, Mist and Rolf fighting about who's fault it was, and Laura with a huge head ache in the middle.

"ROLF THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU TELL US TO GO RIGHT?"Mist roared at Rolf who was standing across from her.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT! YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS THE TERRIBLE MEMMORY! GOSH!" Rolf screamed back. Mist got furious and charged at Rolf.

"Sigh.. No again.." Laura said forcing the two away from eachother.

"COME ON LAURA! I WAS SO GONNA MAKE HIM BLEED!" Mist whinned trying to get to Rolf.

"OH COME ON! YOU WHERE SO GOING TO LOSE THAT FIGHT!" Rolf heard her.. Comment.

"Will you guys just give it a rest already! What, is this the 7th time you guys started fighting? You are acting like kids! And this time if you hurt your selfs, I can't heal you since you BROKE MY STAFF!" Laura said very serious.

"S-Sorry Laura.." Mist said looking down.

"Y-Yeah.. Me to," Rolf added.

"Its okay, just please stop," Laura smiled letting go of both of them.

"Yeah.. I just want to get out of here!" Mist said walking a head of both of them.

"Me too!" Rolf said catching up to her.

"Hmm... Young love,"Laura said to her self pretty loudly, because Rolf and Mist heard her.

"HEY!" They both yelled in unison.

...

"WHEN ARE WE FREAKING GETTING OUT OF HERE!"Mist said and sat on the ground. It has now been officaily 1 hour since Rolf and Mist fought.

"DON'T ASK ME! ITS YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Rolf yelled at Mist.

"Sigh.. Here we go again,"Laura told her self and got ready to yell at them... Again. "ITS NOT MIST'S FAULT!" Laura started, Laura was usually a nice and quiet person, but after this experience, that all changed.

"HA! I TOLD YOU! ITS SO YOUR FAULT!" Mist said pointing at Rolf.

"ITS NOT HIS FAULT EITHER! ANYTHING OF ANYTHING ITS BOYD'S FAULT FOR DARING YOU TO GO OUT HERE! NO NO NO! ITS ARAN'S FAULT FOR STARTING THIS DUMB GAME!" Laura screamed with her face getting red, Rolf and Mist could swear that steam was coming out of her ears.

"Laura-" Mist started.

"NO! NOW I'M TALKING ABOUT ARAN BEHIND HIS BACK? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" Laura ran out of breath and fell to the ground.

"Wow.. Laura you need to calm down!" Rolf said sitting on the ground with both of them. Then they heard a scrunching noice.

"Did you heear that?" Laura said coming back to her calm self.

"Maybe it's Boyd!Boyd Boyd!" Mist said running toward the noice.

"Pft.. She so loves him..." Rolf's voice trailed off.

"And you have a thing for her.." Laura said fallowing Mist.

"NO I DO NOT!"Rolf yelled to nobody and ran after Laura.

"Mist? Mist!" Laura yelled searching for Mist.

" Shes gone," Rolf finally caught up to her out of breath.

"Oh Ike is going to hate me for this..." Laura said and then realized, Rolf disapeared!

"Rolf? Okay guys this isn't funny.. If your playing a prank on me..." She trailed off.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

Laura heared branches crunch. "Okay.. Now I'm really scared," Laura told her self.

"I KNOW YOU LOVE EDWARD!" She heard a voice.

"What? Never!" Laura told the voice.

"I KNOW YOUR REAL NAME IS ALLISON!" The voice told her.

"What? NO!" Laura now very confused.

"BOOO!" 2 figures popped out. Then Laura, to scared to scream, fainted.

...

"Uhh.. What happend?" Laura said standing up from the ground, she was still in the forest with Mist and Rolf.

"You fainted," Rolf said.

"Why...?" She asked.

"Well.. Rolf and I where bored so we decided to play a prank on you!" Mist smiled.

"Why...?" Laura not angry at them.

" I don't know..." Rolf answered.

"Sigh.." Laura shook her head.

"Hah.." Mist laughed slightly.

"But wait.. What where those crunching noices I heard when I was with you guys?" Laura realized.

"It was us of course!" Boyd and Ike came out of a bush.

"Where you guys here the whole time?" Laura stared at them.

"No.. Just when Mist and Rolf started fighting, and you freaked about talking about Aran," Ike smiled.

"NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE! NEVER AGAIN!" Laura yelled at them.

* * *

Hmmm... That was interesting.. How did I do? Review? No flames please! Actually flame me if you have to. Who should I write about next? So many questions!

Thanks for reading.


	3. Notice

****

Okay...No chapter right now.. AND I'M SO SORRY! SERIOUSLY SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm sick with writers block! Eeeek! I tried to write Jill's chapter twice, But they were TERRIBLE! But do not be alarmed my good people, I thought of an idea for Leonardo. Soo... Yeah Leonardo's chapter will be out on Oct. 7 (Random date). After that I'll go back to my list of people (Jill,Nailah,Edward,Ilyana, I think thats it).

Thanks for putting up with my laziness!

* * *

Q**u**e**s**t**i**o**n**: This is a tough one, who is better; HAAR OR NEPHENEE? Tell me in a review?


	4. Leonardo

A\N: I completely forgot about writing this, SOOOO... Yeah its a pinch bit rushed.

THIS IS THE CHAPTER OF LEONARDO! (I'll go back by requests next chapter)

Everyone says Leonardo sucks as a fighter, but if you actually decide to train him, he's actually really good! Another thing, I reached 10 reviews! By only 2 and a half chapters! Most reviews I've ever had (I know I'm lame). Thanks for reviewing all! Now my new goal is 20 reviews =]

This chapter contains an OC of mine because their are no little kids in the game. (There is Nico, but I don't think it would work out)

* * *

**Q_u_e_s_t_i_o_n_: Who is your strongest female character? Tell me in a review? Mine is probably... I dont know.. I just did a boys playthrough so I forget the girls! Well from my most recent playthrough (besides the boy's plathrough) its Astrid. PARAGON RULES!**

I own nothing. If I did I would make Ike die in Radiant Dawn (And PoR) and you won't get game over.

* * *

Leonardo was walking around Daein one day. Not doing anything in paticular, just thinking about his and his other friends (Like the Dawn Brigade ect.) journey. Finding Pelleas, the tower of guidence...

"OOOF!" Leonardo said as he walked into a rather annoyed mother."Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going..." Leonardo said then realizing that the mother was carrying a little crying girl who was no older then 5.

"It's alright,"She said as her what seemed to be her daughter was still crying. Leonardo gave the crying girl one last look and walked away.

"BUT MOMMY PLEASE! WE'RE ONLY HERE FOR ONE MORE DAY UNTIL WE GO BACK TO BORING CRIMEA!" Leonardo heard the little girl yell to her mother. He then started to walk slower to listen to them.

"Darling... I told you we can't go on a tour of Nevassa! We just have no time." The mother tried to calm the crying girl. The girl then started to get angry.

"MOTHER!" She then jumped out of her mother's grasp and kicked her in the leg.

"MARLEYNA!" The mother grabbed her daughter and was about to hit her until Leonardo approached them. He heard the whole conversation.

"I could give your daughter a tour if that would be okay with you." Leonardo had a huge smile on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean we could always go later-" The little girl (who's name is Marleyna) cut her mother off.

"Later? This is OUR. LAST. DAY! Didn't you hear me before you turd face?" Leonardo was a bit surprised at Marleyna's words.

"...If that would be okay with you," She started and turn to face Leonardo.

"But I'm warning you, Marleyna can be a tiny bit... Naive? Annoying? Whats the word..." The mother then got lost in thought.

"It's okay, I'm sure I can handle a little girl like her." Leonardo turned to Marleyna.

"Okay, but can I have your adress? And your name?" The mother took out a piece of paper and pen.

"Oh right! I'm Leonardo, and..." Leonardo wrote down his adress on the peice of paper.

"Thank you, I see your house is quite near the castle. So I'll be by your house at 7:00 PM. to pick Marleyna up?" The mother asked as Marleyna smiled widely.

"That seems to be fine," Leonardo said. For some reason, Leonardo was in a great mood.

"Well, I guess I'm off then! See you later Marleyna! Thanks again Leo... Leon?" The mother said as she got ready to leave.

"Leonardo," Leonardo corrected but the mother didn't listen and she left. Leonardo then turned to Marleyna.

"So... What is you name again? Marleyna?" He asked.

"Well, yes... But all my friends call me Marrie. You can call me that too!" Marleyna smiled. Leonardo then thought that he wouldn't have to much trouble with her.

"Okay.. Marrie you know my name right?" Leonardo asked her.

"Oh course! It's Leonardo! I have such a good memory right?" Marleyna said and Leonardo laughed.

"Haha.."

...

Leonardo and Marleyna so far had a good day. Leonardo showed Marleyna most of Nevassa and now he is walking to his house.

"Hmm... I guess we finished our tour a little early."Leonardo realized that they still had 3 hours.

"I guess... So this is your house?" Marleyna asked as they approached a semi big house.

"Yup." Leonardo started to open the door, but then Marleyna grabbed his hand.

"WAIT! Uhh... Who's house is that?" Marleyna pointed at a random house (The first house she saw matter of factly).

"Oh, thats my best friend's, Edward's house." Leonardo then walked away from the door towards the house and Marleyna followed.

"Let's go meet him! He seems cool!" Marleyna said clearly not ready to end their tour.

"I haven't even said anything about him.. But anyways we can't. His girl frie- I mean friend, Mia is their and there on a date. Mia is usually not in town so I think we shouldn't bother them," Leonardo said as he tried to be careful of what he said.

"Date? Whats that?" Marleyna asked. Clearly Leonardo wasn't to careful.

"Uhh..." Leonardo remembered that Marleyna was probably not even 5 and didn't know much yet. "A play date?" Leonardo said the first thing that came to mind.

"What's that?" Marleyna clearly was a bit clueless." They play with eachother?"

"Sure." Leonardo bit his lip and walked back to the door of his house.

"Wait... Can we go on a tour of the castle?" Marleyna said. That question came out of no where.

"Well-" Leonardo didn't know if they were allowed to go to the castle at the momment.

"I want to meet queen Micaiah! And Pelleas! And all the other people who lives in the castle!" Marleyna said jumping up and down. Leonardo thought about that. He knew for a fact that Micaiah and Pelleas were really busy... ALWAYS. But then again, Micaiah is always happy when Leonardo comes and visits the castle. Plus he's been there many times so he knows the place inside out. So after thinking about it, he answered,

"Sure... Why not."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOUR SO AWESOME!" Marleyna jumped up and down. Once she finished that, she bit her shoulder length brown hair in excitment. "WELL WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE? LETS GO TURD FACE!" She then ran towards the castle of Daein.

"Does she even know what turd means...?" Leonardo shrugged it off and ran after her.

...

Leonardo and Marleyna are now at the front entrance of the Daein castle, Marleyna in complete awe and Leonardo second thinking of if they should go or not.

"The door is so big!" Marleyna said and then tried to open it. It didn't move.

"EEEEERRRRRRRRRRR! THIS...DOOR...IS...SO...HEAVY..." Marleyna said in between huffs pushing the door with all her might. The door was INDEED big, she just wasn't opening it right.

"How about pulling it?" Leonardo suggested. Marleyna thought about it for a second and then pulled open the door.

"Never mind!" Marleyna entered the castle walking fast.

She looked around the big entrance, there were servants EVERYWHERE not to mention lots of doors too. "Woah..." Marleyna coudn't even speak.

"Yup it-" Leonardo stopped as Marleyna was gone in a blink of an eye."Oh no..."

Leonardo panicked, he stood there thinking of where to go look, then he thought, the kitchen (she hadn't eaten all day anyways). Leonardo then ran as fast as he can to the kitchen. Once in kitchen, he went to the first chef he saw and asked,"Have you seen a little girl with short brown hair wearing a purple tee-shirt and pink tights?" He asked.

"Excuse me? Are you even allowed in here?" The chef asked. Then Leonardo took a note Micaiah had writen and gave it to the chef.

"Ohh! You are Leonardo correct?" The chef said as he finished the note and gave it back to him (The note said that Leonardo is allowed anywhere, anytime in the castle). Leonardo nodded.

"She right over there playing with those knives." The chef pointed at a place full with knives, and Marleyna trying to balance the other end of a knife on her hand (not the sharp part).

"Marleyna!" Leonardo shouted which scared Marleyna into dropping the knife. Right about when the knife is going to fall on her foot, Volke comes out of no where and pushed her out of the way of the knife.

"What the heck? Where did you come from?" Leonardo asked very confused.

"I'm everywhere... And no where ALL at the same time..." Volke then ran in a different dirrection, and he was gone.

"...?" Leonardo was just to confused.

"Leonardo! I was practicing balancing!" Marleyna whined.

"No.. No more knives."Leonardo then brought her to the stair case that leads upstairs. After walking about 10 steps Marleyna got tired.

"Leooooooooo... Can you carrrrrrry meeeeeeee?" Marleyna said streching her words.

"But.." Leonardo started.

"NOW!" Marleyna demanded.

"Ugh.. Fine." Leonardo went up to her and picked her up and walked up the rest of the steps.

"We're.. At the top... Now.." Leonardo said catching his breath. For a 5 year old, she's pretty heavy.

"WOO-HOO!" Marleyna jumped from Leonardo's grasp and ran into the direction of Sothe and Micaiah's room.

"Shush! Don't yell Marrie! People are working!" Leonardo whispered loudly but to his dismay, she was already gone. Leonardo then sighed.. He then walked the long hallway looking at the doors guessing which one Marleyna ran to.

"Who are you...?" Leonardo heared a familiar male voice that lead to Sothe's and Micaiah's room. He then made a run for it to the room. Once in there, he saw Sothe at his desk looking at Marleyna who was destroying his room. Litterally, she found one of Sothe's knives and start cutting up everything, the bed... The draws.. She even carved her name in the wall (as well as a 5 year old can, anyways).

"Marleyna!" Leonardo lightly yelled and Marleyna dropped the knife and walked up to Sothe ignoring Leonardo.

"I don't like you," She said flatly to Sothe.

"Why...?" Sothe asked quite confused.

"Your wearing green. I hate green. It reminds me of puke," She answered looking up to Sothe. Sothe then turned to Leonardo.

"Who is this?" Sothe asked him.

"This is a little girl I met today and she wanted a tour of Nevassa and..." Leonardo stopped to see Sothe getting ready to start doing whatever he was doing before.

"I'm so sorry Sothe.. Tell Micaiah I'll pay for everything to fix your room," Leonardo said with sorry eyes.

"No.. You don't have to. Micaiah wouldn't let you anyways." Sothe then looked back to his desk full with sheets of paper.

"MICAIAH! AS IN THE QUEEN! OH MY GOSH!" Marleyna jumped up and down, she seemed to do that whenever she was excited. "Where's Queen Micaiah! I want to meet her." Marleyna kicked Sothe so he would listen.

"What? Oh she's in a meeting with King Pelleas," Sothe replied and went back to work.

"Planning their wedding?" Marleyna asked. Sothe then dropped his pencil and turned to her, then to Leonardo, then back to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sothe asked her flatly.

"Uhh.. Marrie, Micaiah is already married to Sothe."Leonardo looked at Sothe.

"But... If Micaiah is the queen... And she's married to Soth or Sooth or whatever your name is," Marleyna started looking at Sothe, then continued," Shouldn't Sothe be the King? I mean like why is Pelleas the King?" Marleyna asked Leonardo. Leonardo was dumfounded, he didn't even know the answer to that so then he opened his mouth to ask Sothe but he already answered.

"Don't ask me, I'll ask Micaiah later if you would like..." Sothe offered.

"No need... We're off now bye!" Leonardo grabbed Marleyna's wrist and walked out.

"Marrie why did you destroy his room!" Leonardo asked frusterated.

"I hate green," she answered flat.

"Okay..." Leonardo started walking to the stairs with Marleyna.

"Wait.. Why do Sothe and Micaiah share a room?" Marleyna asked.

"Because their married Marrie."

"But their was only 1 bed in the room."

"They share..." Leonardo said.. _This girl is pretty street smart..But when it comes to reality.. She's dumb.. But then again she is only 5..._ Leonardo thought.

"Okay but-" Leonardo cut her off.

"No more questions!" Leonardo said once they made it to the end of the stairs and to the door to the exit.

"Okay 1 more... Where do babies come from?"

* * *

DANG THATS LOOONG! Okay not really but I spent all of my free time today to write this, I only got to play RD for like 20 minutes today!

Please don't forget to leave a review! Flame if you must! Thanks a bunch again for all the people who reviewed! I didn't proof read that much so sorry for the mistakes! Thanks for reading! So many exclamation marks!


	5. Notice 2

Hello everyone, I'm xLinkk. I'm here to imform you on some stuff. Like 'NOTICE', 'TQOTCTNORLTAWIVS' (The question of the chapter that no one really likes to answer which is sad) and finally, 'APOLOGY'.

**NOTICE!**

Okay, I have been really busy these past few months with being sick and all and school and being sick again... But I've tried to make a Jill chapter. I SERIOUSLY have. I tried 7 different times trying to write the chapter but each one turned out kaplooey so I have to keep trying until I get the chapter PERFECT!

I honestly am not the biggest fan of Jill, but for my past 4 playthroughs of Radiant Dawn I used her and she always got in my top 5. Now that I have my 'bond' with Jill, all I need now is some inspiration. What I was thinking to do is to make a buffer chapter (Rolf chapter) just TO have a chapter that isn't a notice. By the way I promise this will be the LAST notice chapter in a very long time.

I will try to get the chapter out before Feb. 10. It's because my birthday is on the second of February and then it's my good friend's mom's birthday the next day and then the next day is my grandma's brithday and just 2 days ago was my sister's birthday and the day before her birthday was my cousin's Bat Mitsva (sorry if I spelled that wrong). So I've been quite busy.

But don't worry, the next chapter will BLOW YOU MIND! Mainly because I grammar and spelling has gotten ALOT better AND I GOT MORE FUNNIER! WOOPEY! (Just kidding about that last part...)

**TQOTCTNORLTAWIVS!**

Easy question.

FE9 vs FE10

Hehe :)

**APOLOGY**

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so flipping sorry.

I'M SO IMPOSSIBLY SORRY! I'd just like to thank also all the ones who have reviewed. Even if the review wasn't nice, at least you reviewed. Even if it was a 1 word review, I still love all the ones who have reviewed. It really means alot to me. :)

* * *

**Well that's all my friends. I hope you stayed tuned for the next chapter! Have any questions or anything feel free to PM me. Love you all! xxx**


	6. Jill

A\N: Okay, so I wrote this awhile ago.

But let's make things straight.

I had no internet connection, then when it got fixed, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter. But now it works!

So.. Here you go! THE OH SO WANTED JILL CHAPTER! YAY!

Question: Do you like Ike? I DON'T.

* * *

FE10FE10FE10FE10FE10FE10FE10

One summer day, Jill decided to throw a party on top of a giant hill. Why? Who the heck knows. She invited everyone she knew, but the only people who decided to go were Mia, Lucia, Soren, Mist and Geoffrey.

Jill was sitting at the top of the giant hill. She brought nothing for this party. She thought that it would be more 'fun' having nothing to do.

Slowly, people started to show up. It was first Mist.

"Hi Mist!" Jill smile and greated her friend. Mist did not reply. Instead, she decided to walk around in circles.

A few moments later, Soren arived.

"Soren!" Jill smiled to her frie-, well, they weren't exactly friends, but as said, Jill invited everyone she knew.

"Umm.. H-Hi.." Soren said shaking abit. He decided to walk around in circles with Mist.

"What strange people..." Jill whispered to herself.

"EXCUSE ME! I HEARD THAT MISSY!" Mist yelled to Jill, not stopping her circle walking though. Jill scratched her head confused. She just shrugged it off.

After about 3 minutes and 46 seconds, Mia arived. She was holding a yoga mat with her. Jill smiled and waved to her, but instead of Mia waving back, she set her yoga mat on the ground and sat on it.

"Umm..." Jill tried to find some words to say. But she just couldn't think anything _to_ say! But honestly, what ARE you supposed to say to 2 people who have been walking in a circle and your usually very hyper friend who is sitting on a yoga mmat trying to concentrate on who knows what?

"Ome... Hello Jill..." Mia said with her eyes closed, still sitting on her yoga mat.

After some time passed, Geoffrey showed up. He seemed quite excited for this 'party'.

"YO MY HOMIES! I'M READY TO PARTY BI-" Before Geoffrey could carry on, Mist marched up to him looking angry.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MR!" Mist poked him in the chest. Geoffrey took a few steps back and was surprised at the little girl.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Geoffrey stuttered.

Soon enough Jill started to wonder, were is Lucia? Then, a person appeared wearing a dark cloak. The person walked up to Soren.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?" Soren shouted to the cloaked person. The cloaked person put their hands on the hood of the cloak.

"Your worst nightmare..." The cloaked person pulled the hood off. "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Soren screamed like a little girl and fell off the hill. The cloaked person appeared to be none other then, Lucia.

"Oops.." Lucia smiled to herself and giggle ever so slightly.

"?" Jill had nothing to say. She was stunned at Soren's reaction.

"Heh.. heh.." Lucia smile grew wider. "Well, that was fun!"

_12 minutes and 41 seconds later... _

Jill's party hasn't really worked out well. Mia was still medatating, Mist was yelling at Geoffrey about how bad language is, well, bad, and Lucia was mumbling to herself and couldn't stop smiling.

Jill stared up to the sky, wondering what the point was to her party, until.

"HEY JILL!" Lucia snuck up behind Jill and pushed her off the hill. Jill tumbled down the hill and Lucia watched and laughed like a mad hyena until Jill was out of site.

"Ome... What was the point of that Lucia?" Mia mumbled quickly.

"Well, I thought it was HIARIOUS when Soren fell off the hill, so... I felt as if I had to see someone fall again! Teehee!" Lucia jumped up and down in excitement. Lucia then smirked and looked at Mia.

"Ome... I swear Lucia if you push me down that hill I will kill your family," Mia, uhh, "Ome'd'.

"Alright alright..." Lucia frowned.

xoxoxox

"You listen to me Geoffrey sir. I don't _care_ if you are like 10 years older then me. I don't _care_ that you are also way stronger then me and you could probably be able to kill me right now. I don't care at all. But if you say _1 _bad word in this town, I am going to DESTROY YOU!" Mist said furiously to Geoffrey.

"How so?" Geoffrey bravely asked Mist.

"Something you will hate. I will... I will.." Mist started, trying to create some tension. "READ YOUR DIARY INFRONT OF ELINCIA! MWAAHAHAHHAHA!" Mist smiled deviously.

"N-NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Geoffrey stuttered. Mist then pulled out a book that said on the cover 'Geoffrey's Diary. DO NOT READ!' "How did you every get that?"

"I have my sources..." Mist opened the book. "Ahem, Dear Diary, guess who? It's me, Geoffrey! Today Elincia smiled when she walked by me. I blushed as read as a rose. How embarrassing!"

Geoffrey's face turned read.

"Oh, what's this? A 'Hotness' chart?" Mist smirked. Geoffrey looked down, embarrassed because a little girl 10 years younger then him, is blackmailing him.

"Hmm.. Let's see. Astrid, 71%." Mist started to read. "Ehh, she's okay, I'd date her. Marcia, 64%. She just isn't my type."

Mist bursted out laughing. "OH. MY. GOSH. AHAHAHAH!"

Geoffrey looked down, ashamed.

Mist looked into the book again and then her smile grew even more, if that was even possible.

"Oh, what's this?" Mist started to read the book outloud again. "Elincia, 987%. I'd DIE FOR HER!"

"Ugh will you JUST STOP YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" Geoffrey yelled at Mist in rage. But then soonly regreted it.

"YOU BAD WORD MONSTER! GWAAAARR!" Mist charged into Geoffrey and pushed him off the hill.

"Wow," Lucia said in shock. She had watched the whole thing.

"Ome... That's just how Mist roles." Mia said still medatating. She has been ever sinve she got their.

_Momments later_

Lucia got very bored. She has done nothing but attempt to braid her hair for the past 10 minutes. She then snuck up behind Mist and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Mist spat.

"BYE!" Lucia shoved Mist and she fell down the hill. Lucia started laughing a ton. After about 9 minutes of laughing, she looked around. She was left with Mia.

"Hmm.." Lucia wondered what to do now.

"Ome... Just be quiet please." Mia said still medatating.

"You know, that looks pretty fun falling down the hill... Buh-bye!" Lucia rolled down the hill laughing the whole way down.

Mia looked around and realized something, she was alone.

"Ome... What do I do now?"

FE10FE10FE10FE10FE10FE10

* * *

A\N: Well , I can't believe I wrote that. That was fun! It came out of no where though. Oh well. Sorry if this really isn't about Jill that must at the end. Oh well.. This actually wasn't even for this fic. But then I decided I should just upload this to this fic instead of just making another fic.

Please don't forget to review. SORRY THE CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! Next time I'll be faster.

Tell me who you want to see next! I'm pretty sure I'm doing a Nailah chapter next. I have it writen down.. Somewhere...

HAVE A GREAT DAY!


End file.
